Kris Williams
Kristopher James Slade, better known as Kris Williams was born in Chicago, Illinois on October 15, 1983. Williams has worked for many promotions across the global landscape since debuting in 2003. Biography Early Chaotic Pro-Wrestling In the early days, Kris Williams was in the cult like stable called “Faces of Doom”. The members were The Shadow, Shannon Kayne, Clipper, Mark Peace, and D. As the battles keep on Williams and the FOD were in a heated war with Unholy Alliance. With Clipper turning his back on Williams at Born to fight were he bashed Williams with a steel chair and declared that he is apart of the UA. To fuel more of the feud with leader Dave Helms Williams wins the Xtreme Chaos title and the battle over the title become Helms goal in life. After, the match Jailbreak where loser most disbanded the UA won the match making FOD to break up. There was a short brawl with Lord Insane over the rights of the FOD brand that caused many bloody battles. After the break up Williams, Kayne and Shadow worked together until a loser leaves town was Williams beat Shadow sending him out of CPW with D. After Williams, change his nickname from the “fallen angel” to “Rawk Superstar”. Were he formed the New Blodd with members Bo Slade, Eric Helms, and Twisted Jessie Tuxamsyn. After a shot run as the Devastation champion and a classic set of ladder matches with Chris Wise and Stardust. Williams decided stables were he belongs. This caused a quick break up and the reforming of Faces of the Doom were there was more battles with Lord Insane to cause Kris Williams being power bombed off the stage at Super Brawl I were Williams injured his back and was out of CPW. Return to Chaotic Pro-Wrestling After a whole year of being out of action Williams returns at a Pure Mayhem where Williams interferes in a Brutal Havoc title match and forces himself into the title match. Were he wins the title and is pushed into a feud Sebastian Black and Slider. Williams losing the title in a one sided match. Williams was in a short-lived feud with Tyler Shane to just end before it started. After a summer of disappearing Williams returns to reform, the Riot Squad an offshoot of Nu Blodd with Bo Slade when they were unable to get the Dual Pandemonium title they begun there first round of the feud happened. More months have passed when Williams disappeared from the lime light and came back to feud with Joe Summer that ended up for the Devastation title. Where again he was out of a title after more stale title shots and so-so feuds Williams was threatened by Dewey Cheatum the President of CPW that his contract is up and he needs to do everything that he says or else. This lead to the feud of all feuds as Williams’s battle with Bo Slade for his career and Xtreme Chaos title at the pay-per-view All Hollows eve Williams lost the title verse career match ousting him out of CPW forever. With Kris having some time off was thinking of ways to get back at Bo Slade. At Day of Dammation Williams returned with his new student turned tag partner Justin “Hammer” Roberts. They formed the tag team Doing it For Her! After months of feuding with SOD and The Unhumans. Williams turned to the dark side known as “Krazy” Williams demanded that Roberts leave CPW at 7/22/07 taping of Pure Mayhem he got his wish removing Roberts from the roster. Universal Wrestling League Kris Williams joined the southeastern based promotion, Universal Wrestling League and enjoyed relative success, challenging for the Heritage and World titles, but losing both matches. Due to a dislike of his character and persona, several wrestlers used their pull to remove him from the roster. Lions Road Williams went to Lion's Road after being released from his contract in the UWL, competing on the Heritage Climax tour where he began to feud with Twitch and Eddy of the Dark Carnival. Williams began teaming with Bandido Suicida and the two joined up with KOL Heavyweight Champion Eddie Jones to form Dystopia. Williams ended his feud with the Dark Carnival in an Exploding Barbed Wire Death Match on December 31, 2006 with Twitch. Twitch was able to overcome the veteran after the match was stopped by the referee. Now after a good stay, Williams has found a home in Lion's Road and has intentions to battle with the Heavyweights. Midwest Wrestling Association With the start of a new company makes new problems. Williams getting knocked out of the first round to become the first Midwest Heavyweight champion he was removed by Steve Storm. After some battles with Eddie Jones and other MWA roster members Williams is still finding his place in MWA. After MWA closed down Williams has found other feds to work in. Honor Wrestling League Williams has begun his "holy war" on HWL by taking his rage out on Teddy Davis and anyone else that gets in my way. With the closing of HWL Williams has keep only working in CPW. Rainbow Pro Wrestling Slade making his debut in Rainbow Pro making his goal to stop the company from growing. Slade had a stable called the "Star Destroyers" it featured "Thunder" Josh Xavier and Daniel Craft. Junior Pro/Dynasty Slade and his tag team partner Xavier battled the roster until the fall of the company. Fall of an Icon (Chaotic Pro Wrestling) With feuds against Chris Stone, The Golden Stars, his brother Cain, The Dark Hangman and his cousin Axl James Slade. Kris's final match in CPW was Hell in a cell at King of Chaos. Where Kris's career was ended. World Championship Wrestling Syndicate Had three matches until closing early 2008. Ring of America Wrestling The beginning Slade decided to step away from the ring and be the founder of Ring of America. The promotion is based the Mid-west highlighting key cities. Slade made his on-screen debut at the first Super card "Opening Series" where he announced the American Heavyweight title will be held in a battle royal at the first taping of "All-American Wrestling". Slade made his second appearance at the third taping of "All-American Wrestling" at the broadcast table calling the number one contenders match between Anders Akerfeldt and Tic Tic. Problem with Society X With Slade making appearances on All-American Wrestling on the March 2nd taping. Where Alex James and Shawn Kage had a "Do or die" match. This match went to a time limit draw. Slade came down to confront the members of Society X but was met with a low blow and spit on. Slade closed down ROA after problems holding arenas. Damage Core Slade has said that he will reboot Full Metal wrestling in May. On December 20 said that the name has been changed to Damage Core. All events will be held at the Pabst Theater in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. Slade is saying the events will be tour based with themes spanning from hardcore to Strong Style and everything between. Slade said he is debating on wrestling a few events because his fans want him back. Damage Core tried a reboot but has halted because of no funding. Pryde Slade made a brief appearance in the company Pryde having a couple matches. Ring of Revolution Slade entered RoR just as another roster member. With months of work he won his first tag team title with Sara Twilight. After the closing of RoR Slade is still noted as the last champion in RoR. CPW The UnHoly Three Kris Slade begun talking about changes in CPW and a briefcase being carried around. For a month Slade was off of CPW TV to return marking the Unholy three will debut and their leader will be told to the world. Kris and Shannon Slade were the first two members of group. Later a mystery man only known as "3" appeared and was talking about a puppet master. This lead to Ronnie Lester and CJ Reigns as possible leaders of the group. At the CPW pay-per-view Suicidal Tendencies the leader of the Unholy Three was told to the world it was new comer Micheal Smart. At the following Pure Mayhem Slade awarded Smart the true Elimination Title making the other title false. Pestilence Kris Slade took the Unholy three and added past stars Justin "The Hammer" Roberts, David "Shadow" Kayne" and "The Switchblade" Jason Vernson to form the stable Pestilence. What is seen Slade has taken a personal issue with Terry "Bam Bam" Williams and his stable do to past issues that stemmed from Damage Core Pro. The war has only gone on for a couple weeks and Kris Slade has more ideas of pain for Williams. UWL Comeback tour Slade made his return to UWL in the Coronation Cup making Slade the only UWL star to appear in first and the current with a 5 year span. Slade scoring points also broke his losing streak in UWL. Slade making an agreement to have good behavior lasted until he joined up with Heath Savage and Diego Diamond to from Violent Tendencies. After Violent Tendencies quietly broke up Kris Slade has been raising his own reign of terror by reinventing himself as a true mad man. Titles Held * Chaotic Pro-Wrestling Xtreme Chaos Title (1) - Punkass (6/20/03) / Dave Helms (7/6/03) * Chaotic Pro-Wrestling Devastation Title (1) - Stardust / Chris Wise * Chaotic Pro-Wrestling Brutal Havoc Title (1) - Cyriis & El Chicho de Sweetness (2/6/05) / Slider (3/6/05) * RAINBOW Pro Wild Cherry Championship (1) - Data cannot be found * Ring of Revolution RoR Tag Team Titles (1 with Sara Twilight) - Los Pollos Excelentes / Last Champion * Damage Core Pro DCP Heavyweight Title (1) - Terry Williams / Last Champion * Universal Wrestling League UWL Television Championship (1) - Diego Diamond/ Jacob Davies Moveset * Finisher Moves ** Mindless Driver (Jig in Tonic) (Rarely ever used move) ** Total Express (Cross-arm Powerbomb) ** Straight Jacket (reverse double arm ddt) ** Diamond Darrel Special (Gory Special to cradle driver) * Signature Moves ** Straight to Video (Crossed Arm German Suplex) ** Cradle Brainbuster ** Cobra Clutch Suplex ** Exploder Suplex ** Phreaking Star Press 1.0 (Shooting Star Press Senton) ** Phreaking Star Press 2.0 (Shooting Star Press Legdrop)